My Girlfriend's EX boyfriend
by MyWonderLand209
Summary: AU. You got a new promotion,and your moving to a new city. And not only that, but you met a girl who your almost sure is the girl of your dreams. Yep, its all good until you meet her jealous ex-boyfriend. But wait? Didn't he die? SaNa LuNa
1. OMG

**Yep, this is my next fanfic. I'm going with something a bit lighter and funnier, but of course it will still have romance. This fic is based off a movie and I think you might figure out which one by the first scene. I forgot the movie's name, but its fairly recent, I think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, or the movie I based this fic off of, whose name I can't remember, but I am sure it will come to me eventually and then I will tell you what movie it is. And I got a few ideas from You've got mail, too.**

* * *

**OMG**

* * *

"Move that over there!"

"Hey, you want this here lady?"

"NO! That goes over there!"

The red headed girl put a hand over her forehead. She was starting to get a headache again. The worker only nodded his head, and moved the vase full of red and white roses to the stop she was indicating. She gave out a sigh to try and calm herself down, and then went back to giving out more instructions.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms circle themselves around her waist. A chin was placed on her shoulder and the body behind her, hugged her tight.

"You need to be getting ready." The redhead turned her head to face him before answering the blond man.

"There is still so much to do, though." She said and faced back to the work happening around her.

"You wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't fired the planner." He stated.

"I had TO! That lady didn't know what the hell she was doing!" She grumbled the next part. "Happiness guaranteed my ass…"

The blond only let out a sigh. There really was no point in arguing with his fiancé. He felt pretty bad for the unfortunate wedding planner. No one, and boy did he mean no one, could really make his girlfriend satisfied with their decisions.

"Well you do need to get ready, or else you'll be late to your own wedding." He stated as he let her go. When he turned her around to face him, he got full view of the small frown almost pout that decorated her face.

"But...there is still so much to do!" She said with a hint of a whine. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"How about this Nami…I'll stay and make sure everything goes well, okay?"Nami looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Sanji…but if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me, alright?" Sanji gave her a chaste kiss, and removed the Bluetooth attached to her right ear.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will go well." He then turned her around again and pushed her to the hotel room. "Now go, a bride should not be seen until the ceremony starts."

Nami took one last glance over her shoulder, before walking to the hotel. "Alright, but don't forget you have to get ready to."

"Sweetheart, I'm the groom, it doesn't take me that long to get ready." She gave a wave goodbye and he smiled.

Sanji then started to direct the workers on what to do. In a way the workers were thankful, if they would have messed up one more time they were sure the redhead was going to explode. Sanji was still pretty bossy and picky, but at least he was calmer.

Yep, everything seemed to go smoothly.

"Hey prissy pants, where do you want this?" Sanji's eyebrow twitched at the name, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He then turned to face the _bas-_ guy that called him.

He saw a man dressed pretty much like a trucker. He had faded jeans on with black boots on his feet. He had a light blue long sleeve shirt on that was halfway buttoned, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was leaning against the back of a black pickup truck, his hands deep in his pockets. He had a black baseball cap over his messy green hair. The guy was watching the others work with a bored expression on his face.

"So…" He asked again. "Where do you want it?" He then pointed to the bed of the truck. Sanji looked to where he pointed and saw a huge ice sculpture. It was of two swans making a kind of heart shape using their necks.

"That goes on the buffet table…" he turned back to the others. He directed a few more people, but stopped when he heard the engine of a car turn on. His eyes widen when he heard the tires screech.

He quickly turned and saw the black pickup making its way to the buffet table in reverse. He ran after it. Sanji knew that tire tracks would not look good for the ceremony. He stood in the path and raised his hands to signal a stop. He assured Nami that everything would go perfectly, so he was definetly not going to let some redneck trucker ruin that.

He stood his ground but couldn't help blinking when the truck didn't stop right away. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the brakes squeak and saw the truck stop a few inches away from him.

That was short lived though when he heard the snap of ropes, the creaking of the truck, and the squeak of something tipping over.

The last thing Sanji saw was the large and very heavy ice sculpture crashing down on the closest thing outside of the bed of the truck. At that moment though, it just happened to be him.

* * *

Sanji woke up to a bright light shining against his eyelids. He had to blink a few times until he was actually able to keep his eyes open. He stood up and found himself dressed in an all white suit, standing alone in a white bright room, with a pretty big headache.

"What happened? Where am I? And why does my head hurt?"

"Do you want me to answer in that order?" Sanji let out a girlish squeak and quickly turned around. There stood the green haired worker guy. He was wearing the same clothes and was standing the excate same way, except now he wasn't leaning on anything. A smug smirk was currently placed on his face, his eyes filled with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji was glaring dangerously at him, his aura darkening rather quickly. He was vaguely sure that what ever happened, had been that man's fault.

The man stood up straight and let out a huge yawn, while stretching his arms over his head, completly ignoring the threatening air that surrounded the blond. "My job."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Your job?"

"Yep."

Sanji's other brow joined the first. He was going to ask what his job had to do with being in a bright white room, when a sudden realization hit him. "Ahh! The wedding!" Sanji then started to frantically search for a way out, he promised Nami he would be ready on time.

A deep chuckle brought Sanji's attention back to the other man. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that." he said with another chuckle.

Sanji gave the man an annoyed and confused glare. "And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, do you think I would be asking?" Sanji was passed annoyed now.

"Well it should be, but I guess I'll tell you anyways." the smirk was still present on his face. "You missed the wedding."

Sanji eyes widen to the size of saucers, and his mouth hung wide open. 'No...it can't be true...I couldn't have missed...the...the...wedding!'

"Well you did." Sanji was still too shocked by the news he just heard, to even notice the fact that his thoughts were just answered.

"I have to go and see Nami, Right Now!" Sanji resumed his search for an escape.

"Can't."

"AND WHY NOT!" Sanji had it up to HERE, with this redneck brute.

"Cuz...your dead."

* * *

**And there's the first chapter...or maybe it's more like a prolouge not quite sure yet. Hope it sparks your interest and to those who are reading my other fanfic, don't worry I'm almost done with the next chapter. All types of reviews and critics are accepted. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Yahoo

**Kay here's chapter two, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, I also don't own the movie I based this off of (still can't remember the name). If you want to tell me the name I would greatly appreicate it.**

* * *

_**Yahoo!**_

* * *

He glanced out the window. There was very impressive view of the ocean, with the sun hitting the water in a way that reminds you of the scene in a movie. Calm and relaxing, that was the only way to really describe it. But not even this rare and beautiful sight could help calm the dark-haired boy down.

He was bouncing in his seat, and was anxiously glancing at the clock on the white wall. It felt like there was a small group of butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach, threatening to make his breakfast come back up. He has only been waiting for about five minutes, but it feels like forever since he has been called in.

"He is ready to see you now." The young boy stood up and faced the receptionist at the front desk. She gave him a warm smile and motioned to the hallway on her right with her hand. He glanced to the hallway and took a deep breath, to try and calm his rising nerves.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." He gave the receptionist a grateful smile as he walked by. The hallway was long, and at the moment seemed to stretch on forever. He passed the time by idealy glancing at the portraits that decorated the ivory walls. Each with the same sur-name under the picture. The name that owned this company, and made it the major icon it was today.

When he finally reached the end he read the name before gazing into the familiar face of the current CEO of this company. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves once again, before shakily opening the door.

The office wide, with wine red walls. The back of the room showed huge cieling to floor windows that faced the glistening ocean. The view made the room seem even wider, and the light that entered gave everything a warmer feel. In the middle sat a large, dark, cherry-oak desk, a leather, black, revolving chair behind it, the current occupant facing the windows.

The younge man quietly walked into the room, closing the door silently behind him as he entered. He took slow even steps and stopped in half-way to the desk. He stayed quiet, which was not something he was relatively use to, but did it anyway.

He had heard the light murmuring, the almost inaudiable squeaks of the chair as the man leaned back, the deep intakes of breathes or small sighs that came out of his mouth. So it was plainly obvious to the boy, that the man before him was talking on the phone. Nobody could have known that simply by those types of things, but he had learned to tell the signs over the years. Well there was that and you could also see the black cord that was connected to the phone, disappear behind the chair. This man was a bit old school and never really took a liking to cordless phones or cellular phones for that matter, though he still had one, for business purposes or emergencies only.

The boy tugged on the sleeve of his suit jacket in an effort to help the stiffness in his arms. He really hated suits, but was obligated to use them mainly for work or appearance purposes. Like he really cared about his appearance, he could usually get away with only wearing slacks and a long sleeve shirt. He never liked to wear the shoes or have the suffocating jacket on either. He mostly walked around with a pair of flip-flops, shirt untucked, and sleeves pushed up whenever he could. Now was not one of those times though. No, he was here to impress...right?

Yes, of course he was! He mentally face palmed himself. He was usually so confident and optimistic. Where did all that energy go? Well, wherever it went it had better come back.

'Do you hear me confidence? You better come back before I decide to kick your ass!'. Well, it's obvious to say he wasn't a straight A student. 'That's it, I'm definitly kicking your ass now!'. Maybe not B either, but hey he made it further then most, didn't he?

The boy's silent threats were interrupted by a deep, strong voice.

"Yes, well keep me updated on how it goes..(short pause)..I'm sure I'll find a solution to that problem soon enough, good day." A soft click sounded throught the room as the phone was put back in it's reciever. The man let out an inaudiable sigh, before turning his attention to the visitor in the room.

"Sorry about that, there seems to be trouble with one of the Lables out in Manhatten." He said as the chair rotated to in the direction of the door. A tall, darkly tanned man came into view. He had long ebony hair, neatly tighed in a ponytail at the back of his neck. A large red tattoo decorated the left side of his face. His dark blue eyes were currently closed, and a small frown decortated his features. You could tell he was well built and toned, under the black business suit he wore.

"No it's fine, I wasn't waiting long." The nervesness died down now that he could finally see the man. The man opened his eyes, the look softening a bit at the sight of the young man in front of him. He gave a small smile and motioned the boy to sit down. When he did, the man cleared his throat, and quickly took out a folder from inside one of the drawers in his desk.

"Now, you know why you are here, correct?" He leaned back on his chair again, and lazily flipped through the pages in his folder.

The nerves came back and he stiffened in his seat a bit. "Yes, sir." his voice came out small and unsure. The man returned his gaze to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you nervous?" The boy's head went up fast when he heard that statement. "What! No!" His face started to feel hot, and he shook his head to try and make it go down again. He didn't look the man in eye.

The other smirked and returned to reading the report in his hand. "Uh-huh...You know your a horrible liar Luffy."

The boy couldn't help but pout angerly at that statement. "I'm getting better at it." he murmured, causing the older of the two to chuckle. Luffy added a glare to his pout, only succeeding in making the other chuckle louder.

"That's not funny." He stated with a slight whine. The man settled down a bit and looked back at the boy. Luffy was still slightly glaring at him, but the pout was gone. He softly smiled to him and slid the folder on the desk, so that it now faced the other.

Luffy looked down at the beige file before looking back up and giving the man a questioning expression. "Now tell me why you're here."

"They told me you wanted to discuss my current employment or something like that." It seemed that the tension was gone, and so were all the formalities. The past conversation breaking the ice of whatever needed the ice broken. Luffy unconsiously loosened his tie, as did the man in front of him. He reached for the folder, and both leaned back in their chairs, placing their feet on the strong oak desk.

"That sounds about right." Luffy stared at the beige cover before finally stating his worries, "Are you going to fire me?".

The elder looked at him a bit bewildered. "And why would I do that?"

"Cause I don't take the rules seirously."

The man let out a light bellow. "Nobody expects you, of all people, to take the rules seirously, and no I didn't call you in to fire you."

"Then why did you call me in?" He was confused. If he wasn't getting fired then what other reason was there to discuss his job.

"Open it up." He pointed to the folder in Luffy's hands. The younger did as he was told. Inside was a faxed report from one of the main Lables in Manhatten. Maybe the one he was talking about over the phone earlier.

"That's where you're headed."

"What?" Maybe he heared that wrong.

"That place will be your new work environment." The man began to tap the tips of his fingers against eachother, a big smirk forming on his tanned features.

"What! No way! You're really sending me somewhere else?" Luffy jumped out of his seat, excitement taking over as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Of course that's after you finish college, and get your degree...right?" The man sat up straight, and raised an eyebrow. He was being seirous about this.

Luffy nodded vigorously, and hugged the file against his chest. "Yea, yea! Of course! Don't worry about that; wow I can't believe you're finally letting me go out on my own!"

"Well, I had to let go eventually right? And even though I'm not completly sure about this, I trust you to work it out and make it work." The man let out a small sigh, and closed his eyes. Really he didn't know if this was the right decision, but the kid was whining about him not giving him enough space when it came to work.

"So its a deal? You will leave after you graduate from college, and then you will be completly on your own." He restated the agreement, making sure that the kid understood his conditions.

"Yes, yes deal deal deal!" Luffy couldn't help it, he ran over to the other side of the desk and gave the man a big hug. "Thank you, oh thank you dad, your the best!"

"Yea, yea...okay we're still at work you know." The man, now revealed to be Luffy's father, pulled the young form away from him.

"Right, right...sorry." Luffy let go and sat back on his seat, a toothy grin decorating his face.

Luffy's father reorganized a few loose pages on his desk, he then cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything, a staticy noise came from the loud speaker on his desk.

Soon enough a woman's voice could be heard from it. "Mister Dragon...sir...your umm..father is here to see you." An annoyed twitch was both seen and felt at the mention of his father.

"Can you tell him to wait? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I would sir, but you see...well...he already started walking down the hall...he will probably burst in any moment now." As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a tall, largely-built man, with gray hair and a cocky smile.

"Is that him, sir?" the voice on the speaker sounded a bit afraid.

"Hello again Clare!" He yelled to make sure the woman could hear him. "H-hello again Mister Garp..."

Luffy turned around on his chair and smiled at the new comer. "Hey, Gramps." The man smiled towards the boy still sitting in the chair. "Hello my grandson, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Garp guided his gaze to the other man sitting across from the boy. Dragon gave him a hard glare, very pissed off about the interruption and loud entrance.

Garp furrowed his brows at him. "Now don't you give that look to me! I'm your father and therefore I demand respect."

"I'll give you 10 seconds to explain why your here, before I call security." Garp smiled, 'That's more then last time!'

"I just wanted to stop by a bit, I got bored." He bluntly stated before walking over to the empty seat on Luffy's right. He sat down, smiled towards his grandson, and lazily lifted his feet onto the desk, not worried at all about the threat.

Dragon sighed and just left it at that, after all security wouldn't do anything about it since his father was their boss too. He lifted his feet on his desk as well, and tried to remember what he was going to say. "Okay well I think that's it, I have nothing else to say to you." He directed towards Luffy.

Luffy smiled wide and jumped out of his seat. "Thanks so much Dad! You're the best!"

"Wait, why is he the best?" Garp asked raising a brow.

"Because, Dad thinks I'm ready to work away from home!" He grinned widely, his eyes shining with stars at the thought.

"Ah, that's nice...wait, WHAT?" The older man stood up, and slapped his palms against the hard oak. "You think this idiot is ready to leave!" He pointed a finger towards Luffy. Luffy looked almost offended and frowned at his grandfather.

"I so am ready!" He yelled defensively. Garp looked him up and down before facing his son again. "He is not ready! He needs at least four more years of hard training before he could even be expected to lead others."

"This isn't the army, grandpa! And I am ready to lead others!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted.

"It doesn't matter if this is the army or not! See, I told you, you should of shiped him off to militery school, that way he would learn not to talk back to his elders!" He directed that statement to the man sitting behind the desk.

"I didn't want to go to militery school!"

Garp raised his fist and bonked Luffy hard on the head, causing him to come face to face with the linium tiles. "Show some respect!"

Luffy sat up and rubbed his tender head."That hurt, old man!" He was hit once again. "Respect!"

Dragon lazily watched the exchange take place. 'Maybe Luffy leaving won't be such a bad thing.' The sound of something breaking echoed through the room. 'I won't have to buy anymore new furniture for awhile.' He smiled softly. 'And he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in.'

Dragon watched them a little longer, now with a more attentive eye. 'No father you're wrong, he does have what it takes to be a leader.'

* * *

**Okay well theres chapter two...I wanted to add more, but it turned out really long. The next chapter will answer some questions about Sanji and Zoro and Nami, I think. Also it might be up by the end of next week so look out for it. Hehehe bet you can guess what pairing I'm going to use now huh. And if your wondering about my other story, don't worry the next chapter will be up for that one too, its just that I had major writers block for it I guess. Okay I talk too much. R & R, but only if you want to , Bye.**


	3. BRB

**Sanji, Zoro, and Nami. Still don't know the movie's name, hello can't anyone help me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, or the movie I based this fic off of. And I got a few ideas from You've got mail, too.**

* * *

**BRB**

* * *

Sanji sat quietly on the coffee table. Something he would never have done before, but its not like he had to worry about smudge marks or breaking it. He had his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees as his hands supported his head. His eyes moving back and forth, watching the man who was looking through his things. Something that he would normaly never let happen, but its not like he could do anything anyways.

A small sigh brought Sanji's attention back to the man. He was currently hunched over, his long curly hair shadowing his eyes, as he gripped a picture frame that was in his hand. Movement came from another room, and Sanji looked up at the young blond lady that had entered the through the hall. Apparently she had heard the sigh too, and had come to see what was wrong.

When she saw him, her expression changed from worry to sympathetic. She approached him slowly and placed a frail, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Usopp, are you okay?" Her voice was soft and light, making her seem even more delicate. The man looked up at her from his slumped position. He gave her a small, sad smile and placed his darkly tanned hand over her's.

"Yea, I'm okay.." He straighened himself up, and patted her hand gently. "Really, I'm fine Kaya... I just didn't think I would ever be here again is all." His voice had softened a bit, but his smile still remained. Kaya looked him straight in the eye, but didn't say anything. She only responed with her own sad smile.

"Alright.." Silence entered the room, and Sanji felt the need to yell in order to make it go away. He had been living in silence for far too long, he simply couldn't handle much anymore. He didn't say anything though. He knew they couldn't hear him, could see him, hell! they couldn't even feel his presence in the room! He learned too quickly that he simply didn't exist in this world anymore. No way to comunicate, no way to comfort. He felt worthless, and as the silence progressed he found himself turning away from the pair currently inside his apartment.

Another sigh was heard, but Sanji didn't turn. He remained staring at the small rings that decorated his wooden coffee table.

"Kaya, maybe you should go, I mean there's not much to do and I can handle everything else myself." Usopp said letting go of Kaya's hand and looking back down at the picture in his hand. Kaya frowned a bit, worry outlining her features once again.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Usopp." She said. She glanced down at the picture in his hands. "I know you were very close to him, to both of them." It picture had been at Nami's and Sanji's engagement party. Nami was smiling widely, showing off her new ring to the camera. Her eyes shined with happiness, as she was twirled in Sanji's arms. The golden blond man was smiling just as widely as he held Nami protectively in his arms. He was looking at her face, his eyes showing happiness and love.

"Have you heard from her?" Usopp asked. Kaya shook her head, her expression turned even sadder.

"She hasn't talked to anyone, not even her own sister. I'm really worried about her, she's been locked away in her apartment for so long, drowning herself in her work. You know, I haven't even seen her cry since the accident." Kaya couldn't control the tears blurring up her vision. She turned away and quickly tried to clear her sight. This time it was her turn to be consolded, as Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and held him tight, baring her face in his polo.

Usopp stood a little shocked at the close contact, but recovered quickly and held her tightly against his chest, rubbing her back tenderly.

Sanji shut his eyes tight. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. Apparently ghosts didn't have the ability. He still felt his eyes sting, but no tears would form. He took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't know Kaya that well, she was more Nami's friend then his, and had only met her when she started going out with Usopp. But seeing any lady cry still made him want to do something for her. The thing was he couldn't. He felt useless, not even a waste of space. He didn't exist anymore, and it broke his heart that he couldn't help anyone. Not even his precious love.

Death was the only thing that love could not overcome, and no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't do any thing for his beautiful swan. His lovely angel, the very reason for his existence. He couldn't even tell her good-bye.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Usopp asked, but didn't let up on his hug. Kaya only nodded, she couldn't seem to find her voice at the moment.

"Well, alright then." Usopp took a small step back and smiled. Kaya loosened her grip and smiled back. "We may as well finish what we started."He continued. He walked back to the small side table where he had left the picture. He picked it up and placed it at the small box at his feet.

After the quiet and embrace, the area seemed a bit brighter. As if a bit of weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and the light just shined more for it. Kaya silently began to walk back the way she came, disappearing into the hall to enter the bedroom.

Sanji went back to his previous position, and he began to follow Usopp's movements again. He relaxed a bit more and enjoyed the lighter atmosphere that had settled in his home.

"They're still here." Sanji tensed up again at the sound of the gruff, deep voice. He instantly became annoyed and turned to glare at the ocuppant of that voice. There stood his biggest nightmare, the man he still blamed for his death. Sanji didn't believe the whole _it was your time _crap.

The tall, green haired man ignored the look and walked over to the coach. He layed back and yawned, bringing his arms to rest behind his head.

"Hey! Take your feet off my coach moss head!" The man raised an eyebrow, but Sanji could feel his mood darken a bit at the insult.

"It's Zoro."He stated threateningly. Sanji snorted, what was the man gonna do? Kill him? "And its not like it will do anything, I'm not really _here_, remember?"

"Whatever." Sanji stated, he didn't feel like arguing right now. "Where'd you go anyway?" Zoro opened an eye to look at the blond.

"I still have a job, I can't spend all my time babysitting you." Sanji snorted again, this time a bit louder.

"I'm sure nobodys complaining."

"Whether you like it or not, my job has to be done."

"Yea yea yea, your the grim reaper, I know I know." Sanji rolled his eyes and went back to watching Usopp, who was staring at another picture, this one being of the three at the same party mentioned before.

Zoro gave the blond a light glare, his mouth opening a bit to resemble a growling dog. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to that pansy! Guys just an airhead with a big ego all because some person saw him doing his job one night, he made the biggest mistake in history and thats why he works in hell now. The idiot still brags that he's famous."

Sanji rolled his eyes again, not really paying attention to the red neck brute he met on his wedding day, not that he looked like that now,in fact he looked pretty good in a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve button down shirt the design of a dragon printed over his right shoulder, but thats how he will always see him, as the trucker man from that faithful day.

"Besides I already told you, I'm a _death angel_ , you would have to be pretty old to look like a skeleton and I'm only 5 centuries."

Sanji sat there now staring at the place Usopp use to be in, not having noticed the long nosed man had moved. His mind was running over the time Zoro had told him that the first time. The day he woke up in the bright room, only two weeks ago.

_"Memory" _

_Sanji stayed frozen where he stood. "What did you just say?"_

_"That you don't have to worry about that anymore." The green haired man before him still stood with a smirk on his face. Really, the most entertaining part was when they first woke up, pretty much the best part of this depressing profession._

_Sanji glared at the man, who was clearly finding this amusing. "No, NO after that!" He was losing patience, not that he had much to begin with._

_Zoro crossed his arms and gave a big yawn, ignoring the murderous aura. "Oh, you mean the part where I said you were dead, well yea your dead." He leaned against nothing again, and placed his crossed arms behind his head, eyes closed ready to take a nap._

_"What the hell do you mean **I'm dead! **I sure as hell don't feel dead!" Sanji shook his fist at the man, glaring angerly at him as if he was trying to make the man's head explode with his mind._

_"Well how would you know how it feels like after you died?" Sanji lowered his fist as he thought about the question. The greened haired man opened an eye and smirked. "No answer, I expected as much."_

_The tiny bit of lost anger found it's way back to his demonic glare, eyes practically glowing red now. "Okay, and who are you to tell me I'm dead? For all I know you could be lying!" he yelled accusingly._

_Zoro only opened his one eye again. "You know its rude to ask someone that, when you haven't even introduced yourself." _

_Sanji crossed his arms and scouled, " Fine the name's San-" was all he got out before he was interrupted. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, your assigned death angel." _

_"Why did you make such a big deal about it if you were going to tell me anyways! Wait. What the hell is a death angel? Thats it your completly insane, just tell where the exist is so I could leave before I lose my patience and kick your ass."_

_"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Zoro was now standing up-right, and starring into a mirror that had appeared out of nowhere. "Hmm, not bad but not really my style." Sanji stood gaping at the mirror, before looking for the door that the mirror had came from._

_"Okay, where did that mirror come from?" He asked the man who was still starring at his reflection. He walked over to the golden framed thing and moved his arm around in the space behind it, feeling for the door. There was nothing there, and all he felt was empty space. It was then that he noticed the frame didn't touch the ground. He slowly slid his foot under it, hoping to be met with glass or something. There was only empty space. _

_Sanji's face paled and his eyes widened a bit. 'No its just a dream, I have to be dreaming!' he thought frantically from behind the large frame._

_"Sorry, not a dream." stated a voice from the other side of the mirror. Sanji's eyes widened more, this time noticing the answer to his thoughts. "What?" he asked while he walked to the other side._

_There stood Zoro, now dressed in a blue polo and black slacks, his green hair visible because of the absent cap. Sanji was sure his eyes were gonna pop out now. 'When did he change?'_

_"Just now, like I said the clothes were okay, but not really my style." Zoro said, watching the blond from the corner of his eyes. He smirked again when he saw Sanji's skin turn even paler._

_"This is the worst nightmare ever." Sanji said, his skin so white it almost blended in with his clothes. _

_"Its not a dream, you really are dead." Zoro was getting tired of this. He just wanted to take the man to heaven so he could finish his work and take a nap._

_"Will you stop saying that! Nami! Wheres Nami!" Sanji was frantic, he wanted to see something normal, but the death angel was able to make that request just as unbelieveable._

_"Mirror, mirror on the...in the air. Show the witch with the red hair." He smiled at the clever rhyme, while Sanji had his leg raised up ready to kick the angel for calling Nami a witch. He didn't get to though, since he was too shocked by what he saw to complete the comand. _

_The reflection began to swirl as if it were water, before a clear picture of a building appeared. Sanji was able to recognize it as Nami's apartment complex. The image zoomed in, before showing the image of the red headed girl laying on her coach. She laid completly still, her pajamas wrinkled, her hair messed up, but what worried Sanji the most was the dead look in her red stained eyes. They were missing the light, the youth, the warmth that had always been present. Her fire they use to show was put out, and now the only thing left was a small stream of black smoke that was rising above the ashes. Sanji turned away unable to see it anymore. His eyes began to sting, but no tears were able to be shed._

_Zoro watched the man raise his hand to his now red eyes, as if he was trying to rub away the imaginary tears that weren't there. Zoro turned back to the re-swirling mirror, and gazed at his now clear reflection._

_"You're not ready to leave, are you?" He didn't recieve a replay. Zoro sighed, he was hoping to be able to just get this done, but what could he do? He couldn't force the man into heaven. Zoro mentally glared at his supieror. Why couldn't he just assign him some nice old people who were ready to accept death? Zoro found himself searching his side to squeeze the hilt of his weapon, but remembered that he didn' t have it on at the moment. Zoro closed his eyes and held out his hands, in a flash of light the case of a sword with a white hilt appeared in his held out palms. Zoro opened his eyes and smiled, placing his precious weapon back where it belonged._

_Sanji stood frozen, starring at the blinding white ground desperatly rubbing at his burning eyes, even though he had figured out sometime ago that there was no water present. Zoro sighed, a frown appearing on his face._

_"Well, I guess we're going back." That was the last thing Sanji heard before a large stream of silver light surrounded them, engulfing them in its warmth._

_"End of Memory"_

Ever since then Sanji found it hard to visit Nami again. That image stayed planted in his brain, and he knew there was no way of helping her. Sanji had accepted his death, but had she?

* * *

_Nami_

She found herself laying on her coach again. The laptop resting on the coffee table in front of her still had the little light on, but remained untouched. She was glaring at the screen. Every last bit of work was done, she had nothing left to do but a part of her wasn't ready to sign in to her email account. She knew that once she did, she would be presented with countless unopened mail, all from the same people. Her best friends Vivi and Kaya, her boss Robin, her friend Usopp, her sister Nojiko, but most of all from_ him_.

They would all say the same thing. _Sorry about your loss, we're here for you. _It was a pretty nice thing to say, but she simply couldn't accept it. She didn't want to cry anymore, and she didn't want people feeling sorry for her either. No, she wouldn't have her friends and family pitying her, she could handle total strangers but not them.

Nami sighed and closed the laptop, thinking it best to just send it tomorrow. There was no hurry anyways, she was already three months ahead of everyone else in her division. In fact she was so ahead, that she had been secretly asking her co-workers if she could do their assignments. The reason was simple, work kept her mind occupied. She knew was only avoiding the situation, and not confronting it, but she just couldn't handle it. Not now.

Nami sat up indian style, and reached for the remote. She turned on the television, which was showing some talkshow, then reached for the half empty bag of cookies on the side table. A small clatter made her eyes move from the tv to the floor. A messed up stack of letters had apparently fallen when she moved the cookie bag. Her sister must have brought in the mail when she visited yesturday.

Nami bent over and picked up everything that had fallen. Her eyes caught onto a postcard showing a picture of the ocean. She placed the other letters beside her on the coach, and turned the postcard over to the other side. She silently read the message on the back.

_'Nami,_

_I sent this on the 21st and you'll probably recieve this on the 23rd. I'm giving you three days to contact me, or else I'm buying a ticket and heading over there. And once I'm there I'm going to pull you off your lazy butt, and demand that you tell me everything from start to finish. I'm giving you until midnight eastern time on the 26th to contact me._

_Love, you know who!_

It took Nami a while to fully process the message. When she did though, her eyes widened and a nervous frown appeared on her face. She glanced at the calander resting at the bar between the living room and kitchen. She sighed in relief when it sayed the 18th. She relaxed on the coach and leaned against the soft cushions behind her. She began to aimlessly stare at the television screen before something suddenly hit her. If he had sent it on the 21st then how could it be the 18th?

She stood up right and grabbed her laptop, glad that she hadn't turned it off. She opened it and frantically began to search for the date. She almost fainted when she that the date was actually the 26th. She glanced nervously at the time._ 9:03_

She reached for her house phone only to find it dead, since she unplugged it a few days after...the incident. She sighed and got up to begin her endless search for her cellphone. Aparently the search did have an end, since she found it turned off in the kitchen drawer she had placed it in a week earlier. She turned it on and scrolled down to the number. She hit call and began to impatiently drum her fingernails on the kitchen counter. After the fourth ring the person from the other line picked up.

"Hello.." came a grogy voice. Nami raised a brow at the tone.

"Were you asleep? Aren't you usually awake at this time?"

"Nami is that you..?" The voice seemed a bit more awake now.

"I called like you told me to. What the hell do you want?" She was becoming annoyed, first he sends a postcard demanding she call him, and now when she does hes asleep. Uh! The nerve.

"Huh?..Well you didn't have to call me so early either. Is this punishment for what I wrote? It's not fair Nami since I'm not fully awake yet." He was still sleepy, but he tried his best to sound angry too.

"What the hell are you talking about early, it should only be around six there!" Now she was mad. He had no right to make her sound like the bad guy.

"I know it's six here, I don't have to go to work for another four hours!" Nami raised her eyebrow again.

"Your going to work at ten? Why?"

"What do you mean why, I always go to work at te-hey I can see the sun rise from my window! Wow so cool!"

Nami stood silent for a bit. 'Sunrise?' She glanced back at the tv and noticed for the first time the little clock on the bottom left corner, signaling that it was a morning talkshow. Nami raised her hand over her face to hide her blush, even though technically there was no one around to see it.

Nami couldn't believe it was morning, that ment that she had been working all night. After acknowledging that she suddenly felt a tidle wave of exhaustion hit her. Her eyes could barely keep open, and a loud yawn came out of her mouth.

"Nami?" said the voice from the other line, now fully awake and gaining its usual morning cheer. "Are you tired?"

"No, I just did that for my morning excersises." Nami said, gaining her usual morning grumpiness.

"Oh, okay." came the cheerful answer.

Nami sighed as she lightly held her forehead. "Just tell me what you want."

"Nami, I just want to know how you're feeling?" The voice was now filled with concern.

Nami gritted her teeth. She knew this was coming. "Why! Why does everyone have to ask me that! I'm fine, okay! There is nothing wrong with me, so why won't you just leave me alone!" She didn't mean to lash out on him, but she had enough of the same question. She had enough of the pitying expressions, and sad looks.

"Nami, I'm your best friend, so I'm never going to leave you alone. And your wrong, your not fine because if you were that would mean you never cared about Sanji."

Nami flinched at his tone and at the mention of her deceased fiance. The boy's tone now sounded more like his age, like the 24 year old man he was. It was serious, no trace of the naive or idiot undertone that was always heard.

"Nami, I'm just worried about you. And I know when it comes to death, you tend to ignore it rather then accept. And you end up shutting everyone out in the process. Please don't shut me out Nami, unlike everyone else in your life, I can't drop by whenever I want." His voice was sad, worried, and concerned, making Nami feel somewhat guilty.

Show slowly walked back over to the coach, and turned off the television. She hugged her legs with her free hand, and rested her head on the cushions behind her.

"Will you tell me how it all started?" Nami's voice became softer, almost like a child asking her parents to read her a bed time story. She heard a small chuckle on the other line, and smiled a tiny bit.

"Sure, I'd love to." The voice was happy and cheerful again. "Well lets see, it all started in fourth grade, when my teacher told us we were going to send letters to other fourth graders across the country. I asked her why, and she said that she and her friend from college are going to make a project with their classes. We were each going to write a letter to a student, and then at the end of the year write an oral report about the person we got. She told us to write our letters, and place our addresses on them. Then in a few days responses would arrive."

He sat on his bed for a bit, before laying down and began starring at the cieling. "We gave her our letters, and she placed them in a box, along with her own and sent them accross the country. In a week, I went to the mail box, and got a response." He smiled at the memory. "It was from a girl named Nami."

He heard a small sigh on the other end. "Ever since then, we always sent letters, talked on the phone, or emailed each other. We became best friends, even though we never actually met in person, but nobody in the world could know us any better. We sent holiday presents, and birthday cards. We sent pictures and souviners from where ever we went. And we made a promise to one day meet face to face."

He chuckled and decided to end his story there, since he heard a small snore from the other line. "Sweet dreams Nami." He said quietly. His smile widened when he heard "Night...Luffy." murmered from the other end.

Luffy hung up and smiled. He glanced at the clock from where he laid on his bed. _6:54 _is what it read. He looked back up at the cieling, still smiling widely. He decided not to tell her. It wasn't going to happen for another 5 months anyways. 'Don't worry Nami, my promise is going to come true soon. I just hope your not completly gone by the time I get there.'

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm not forcing you guys to do this, but can't you please just review. I've hit the traffic button, and I know people at least click on this. So please! Can't you give me some sort of comment. I want to know if people hate this or not. And even if you do hate it, tell me so I can find a way to make it better. Please just a few, or I won't update. **

**And i want to give props to the only person who at least gave me a bit of feed back. Thank you, you are like my new best friend. Oh and the others who favored my story, thank you so much. Your the bestest.**


End file.
